Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Aria Swan was a motocross star in Pheonix,AZ until her accident. Now she lives w/ her dad nd big sis, Bella in Forks, where she encounters the supernatural and love in the form of an Alice Cullen and a possible Leah Clearwater.


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Summary:

Bella has a younger sister Aria. After Aria got into a motocross accident when she was on her team in Florida, her mother Renee decided she should stay in Forks with her father and sister as a way to get away from motocross. Aria very reluctantly goes, but soon finds many are attracted to her (most not human), not unlike Bella when she first arrived. Who will she end up with? Will she ever be able to go back to motocross? Will she stay human?

Note:

Bella is a vampire, they are all still in high school in their junior year. Aria is a sophomore. Edward and Bella are married but Nessie is not in this story. Also, Victoria is part of the Cullen clan, and is not with James but Emmett. Rosalie has not yet found her mate. Parings are as followed- Ed/B, Jazz/Kate, Em/Victoria, Carlisle/Esme.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just borrowing stuff for my (and your) entertainment.

Chapter 1: I Am

(Aria POV- italicized is dream)

I looked out onto the horizon as the sun began to set. My iPod plugged in, I was in my own world. I almost wish I had my camera with me, the sunset really was beautiful. I began to listen to the song I always used to warm up to for motocross- "I Am" by Bon Jovi. Pretty soon, with the soundtrack playing in the back of my mind, I was nodding off into dreamland.

_I was riding the terrain, listening to my favorite song, "I Am" and riding my pride and joy- my Yamaha YZF 250, appropriately named Pride and Joy, or PJ for short. Yeah, I named my bike- so sue me. The lyrics playing over the loudspeaker made me smile; I was in my favorite place to be in the world- motocross practice in Phoenix, Arizona. I heard my coach yelling at me from the stands, but I blocked him out. I couldn't wait to show him the new trick I mastered- it was the Surfer. The Surfer was a trick where you stand on the seat of the bike in a surfing position while holding on to the handle bars- it was so exhilarating! And I was excited because my mom, dad, sister, and stepdad were all at practice watching me- definitely a rare occurrence, unfortunately. My sister and father were up visiting from Forks, Washington and they were going to my big race tomorrow. _

_ I snapped out of my thoughts as I hit the camelback (jump built into the track) that I was going to do my trick on. To warm up and gain more confidence, I decided to start with a simple freestyle trick, the Can-Can. Concentrating, I put one foot over the seat in front of the other. Landing, I replaced it, executing the trick perfectly. I then moved on to the candy-bar, putting my left foot over the bars, removing it before I landed, again perfectly. Taking a deep breath, I decided it was time for the Surfer. I saw my coach narrow his eyes when he saw what I was going to do. He looked a little concerned, but for my family's sake he decided to play along with it. He hadn't known I had been practicing such a difficult trick._

_ The jump I decided to hit was where I made my first mistake. It was a catapult, which is a jump that lets the rider gain maximum height, much more so than the camelbacks, which is what I normally did the Surfer on. I shrugged it off even though I knew if I lost control, I would be done. I performed the Surfer flawlessly. With excitement, I noticed I still had enough air for a back flip. I went to loop the 360 degrees, but when I was at the 180 (hanging upside down) I noticed I was a lot closer to the ground then I realized. I landed on my head and felt something crack. The last thing I remembered was my coach shouting my name and then my eyelids slid shut, sending me into oblivion._

I woke up with a start, shaking and shivering. I always had nightmares of my accident. It was the worst day of my life. I remember waking up in the hospital to my mother crying and my father just looking sad and my sister looking very worried. My coach was standing at the door with a look on his face that told me right then and there I was never getting back on my bike. Of course, my Yamaha had been destroyed in the accident; PJ. Later on I would make a small gravesite for PJ on the terrain, as had many other cyclists over the years. PJ would lie in the junkyard forever, rusting away like my career.

I sighed wistfully, pulling on my cross jacket, one of the only things that I took with me. My team had made me my own personalized jacket; it was embroidered with my nickname "Kicker" because I was known for beating out my opponents by using kickers. Kickers are short jumps on that has a sharp angle to the ground on the launch, and they are notorious for bucking riders off their bikes. My impressive mastery over the little buggers had impressed one announcer, so whenever he would announce my race he would always say, "And here comes the kicker!" and people would cheer so the name stuck.

The plane landed gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stretched and once the flight attendant gave the go-ahead, I grabbed my two carry-on bags and swung my backpack over my shoulders. I got off the plane and was immediately able to identify Bella and Charlie, my sister and father respectively. I smiled at them and they came over when they spotted me.

"Hey there kid." Charlie said in a gruff voice, smiling gently. "Hey dad." I replied, giving him a hug. "Hey sis!" Bella said happily. I smiled brightly at her. After getting my suitcase, we walked over to Bella's car- the red Ferrari. I was pleased to see that Edward had decided to educate her a little more in vehicle taste. Although after hearing about her experience with motorcycles, it kind of made me think there was more to my sister than what met the eye.

The conversation was mainly mediocre small talk. I felt my phone buzzed and realized that Jake was texting me. Jake, the childhood friend who is also a wolf.

He had texted, "Hey! You land yet?"

I answered, typing quickly "Yeah, on my way now. Hey, can we get together this weekend? I want to try out your bike!"

I felt the reply of the buzz and saw that he wrote, "no way…sorry kiddo but I heard you weren't allowed, and Billie asked me specifically not to be an enabler…sorry."

I groaned inwardly. Jake was my only hope in this god-forsaken town. I thought for a second and wrote, "don't be such a wuss! I thought you were supposed to be a wolf…an Alpha."

I felt the buzz and checked his reply. "Yeah…what's that got to do with it?"

I grinned slyly to myself, goading him was the only way I had a chance of convincing him to let me use his bike. "Well now you're just being a pussy. I mean jeeze! You've got the backbone of a snake."

I sent the message, pleased with my creativity. I felt the response almost immediately and smiled when I saw the reply. "Ugh! I am no pussy, let me tell you! You just wait till you get here. I'm the strongest guy on the Rez! We'll see about the motorcycle, but I really don't want to cause trouble this year. We had enough drama to last us a while last year."

I chuckled softly, knowing well the drama they had had. I had had quite a lot of drama to deal with myself, as that was when my accident had been.

As we pulled into the driveway I gave him one last response. "Ok sounds good don't worry if we get caught I'll take the blame. I just seriously miss riding, and you're my only hope for sanity in my time of withdrawal. I would love you forever if you let me use it. But I've got to go since we just got home, but I'll talk to you later."

I shut my phone and grabbed my stuff. After walking upstairs I reached the door to my room. Cautiously opening it, I looked inside to find that nothing had changed since the last time I was home. My baby blue walls were still plastered with posters of my favorite motocross stars. My team flag, the Flyers, was pinned up on the wall over the head of my bed. I had a purple carpet, and my bedspread was purple and orange (team colors), and had motorcycles riding around the edge, and a picture of my team was in the middle. I received that when I won the Supercross Olympics at the age of 13, one of the proudest moments in my career.

I sighed, unpacking only the things that I knew I needed for school tomorrow and a few other keepsakes that I absolutely needed. I took out my laptop and set that up; either Charlie or Bella had already done the Ethernet wiring, thank god. After getting ready for bed and saying goodnight to Charlie and Bella, I collapsed onto my bed, my last few thoughts on the next day, which would be my first day of school at Forks High.

Author's Note:

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise it will become more of a story as time goes on, but for an introduction I had to explain a few things. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
